The Other Destined Path
by BelieverofManyThings
Summary: What would have happened, if Aqua didn't defeat Xehanort at Radiant Gardens? Here is a look at what could have happened if destiny chose this path. Rated M as contains violence and suggested sexual themes. First fanfiction story please be nice. ON HIATUS until further notice.
1. Destiny's Chosen Path

**Summary-What would have happened, if Aqua didn't defeat Xehanort at Radiant Gardens? Here is a look at what could have happened if destiny chose this path.**

**I have edited this chapter and put more in :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts or their characters. All rights and ownership belong to Tetsuya Nomura-**

_**Aqua's POV-**_

Looking round as I entered the centre of Radiant Gardens. I noticed a man with snow white hair gazing up a the sky. However what caught my full attention was the clothes that he was wearing. My heart stopped beating as I realised only one man I know throughout this universe wears those clothes. The only boy I truly loved with all my heart.

"Terra" I shouted

He turned round and stared right at me. Right there and then, I knew that wasn't the Terra I once knew. He then walked forward towards me. Scared I started to back away but he lifted his hand up and grabbed by neck.

"Who am I" he said

"Terra, its me Aqua... Please Terra this isn't you" I said

He smirked and with his other hand he grabbed my chin and whispered in my ear...

"The Terra you knew and loved is gone forever"

"No this can't be" I whispered as tears filled my eyes and started to trail down my cheeks.

" But don't worry my dear, you still have me and I have a special purpose that I need you for, my precious flower.

He then moved his lips from my ear to my cheek and agonisingly licked where my tears has fallen. However I wouldn't stand for this and pushed him away. Which resulted in him letting go of my neck.

As soon as he let go of my neck. I dropped to the ground and summoned my keyblade.

"Xehanort" I said in a firm but threatening stance.

"Give Terra back his heart now".

Xehanort only smirked and spoke in a dark seductive tone "Oh my beautiful flower you will not win this fight. I will defeat you and you will come with me willingly or not".

"Shut up" I screamed running at for him to summon a huge heartless creature to aid him in this battle.

_****__**Normal POV-**_

But it was a futile effort, as Xehanort came up behind the exhausted and weakened Aqua. Purring in her ear...

"You lose my precious flower"

Even before Aqua could react against his actions. She was knocked out by Xehanort's keyblade and fell harshly onto the stone heard ground.

Xehanort lustfully gazed at his unconscious prize as he picked her up. He smirked in an evil tone as his beautiful and innocent captive was finally his and now she was completely vulnerable and none the wiser for what he had planned for her.

...

**Xehanort's Lair**

**Xehanort's POV-**

When I arrived at my lair, I was greeted by my many obedient servants. I then gave my unconscious beauty to some of the female maids and commanded them to wash my flower and dress her in something of my liking.

**Aqua's POV-**

All I could see was complete darkness. The fight between me and Xehanort happened so fast, I wasn't prepared. Oh what have I gotten myself into? The person I knew and loved dearly was gone from me forever.

Suddenly I was disturbed from my thoughts. Mysterious voices surrounded me and I felt hands touching my body.

"The master requires she wears something short, fitting and revealing. He wants her body to please him" a mysterious voice spoke.

"Oh what in the world is he planning to do with me" I thought to myself.

But while I was in my own worried world of thought, I felt my clothing being removed. First my symbolic heart buckle was harshly ripped from my chest along with my top, shorts, socks, shoes and accessories. Leaving me with only my undergarments on.

I then felt soft mysterious hands moving around my chest and stomach.

"She is much bigger than her clothing gives her out to be. Master Xehanort will be most pleased with her body. She is the perfect vessel to carry his heir" said one of the mysterious voices.

"I can't let this happen" I screamed in my head. I must escape before it is too late"

However before I could think of a way out of my terrible situation, darkness over took my mind and I drifted deeper into the darkness of my mind.

**Sorry it's so short. Would you like me to continue this story? Please review and tell me what you think**


	2. Nightmare Come True

**Hi everyone, thank you very much for reviews I appreciate them. Just wanted you to know not going to update for a while. Sorry about that. **

**Warning- This chapter contains suggested sexual themes/ situation**

**No flames , spam or rude reviews please **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts or their characters. All rights and ownership belong to Tetsuya Nomura-**

**A Few Hours Later -**

**Aqua's POV -**

When I came to, I noticed that I was in a dark room with a lit fire being the only source of light and heat. As I continued to investigate my surroundings I noticed that I wasn't in my normal clothes. I was wearing a black silk, knee high night dress that revealed my figure and showed more of my body than it needed to.

I tried to sit up from my current position and get off the unfamiliar bed, but noticed that my left hand was chained to the bed post preventing me summoning my keyblade and making an escape impossible . I tried desperately to get free of the chain but while trying to do this pointless action I didn't notice that Xehanort was right behind me.

**Xehanort's POV-**

As I entered the room, I saw my blue flower in the clothing of my liking. So pure, yet so innocent. Tonight she would become mine forever.

**Aqua's POV-**

I turned round and there he was stood there in the doorway smirking and grinning but that wasn't what was bothering me. It was the way his eyes were gazing lustfully at me as he examined my body with his evil yellow eyes.

It hit me then, on what the mysterious voice was saying from before about me carrying his heir and immediately I knew on what he was going to do with me. My body went into panic mode as I tried desperately with all my strength that I had left in me to pull the chain of my arm. It was useless.

**Xehanort's POV-**

Oh how I love the way my blue bell is trying to escape. But her efforts are useless, it is time for my flower and I to join as one and soon she will carry my heir.

**Aqua's POV-**

I turned round from trying to frantically pull the chain of my arm to see Xehanort peeling off all his clothes except for his pants.

"No I can't let this happen" I thought

Again, I tried pulling the chain but all it resulted in was making my arm hurt and ache. He then got on the bed and pushed me down with him on top and started to caress my body with his hands.

**Xehanort's POV-**

I caressed her body and her lips with mine. She tried desperately to escape my hold of her but it was useless. When I was satisfied with the kissing, I removed my lips from hers and she had tears streaming down her face.

"Please don't do this Terra, I know you are still in there. Please fight him" she said.

"Oh my blue flower, Terra no longer exists, he lost the fight. He now belongs to me" I said in a dark tone.

"No" she cried

"Now be a good girl and follow my instructions and it won't be as painful" I said as I removed the silky gown to reveal to me her remarkable figure.

A cry escaped her lips as she desperately tried to cover her nakedness from me, but it was pointless as I pushed her wrists up and tied her free hand to the chained one making an attempted escape impossible.

" Come now, my queen, you don't know how badly Terra was in love with you. He wanted to make love with you so badly but held his feelings in, so his darkness wouldn't hurt you. But no matter, you are mine now and forever" I said seductively.

She let out another small cry but this only caused me to smirk and to reply to her action...

"Oh shhh my flower it won't be that bad. You'll will enjoy the gift you are about to receive from me. Just pretend it is Terra" I purred in her ear as I pulled my pants down followed by my briefs.

**Normal POV-**

Outside of the room, cries of screams and sobs could be heard pleading him to stop and this was followed by the continual pounding of the bed guard against the hard wall.

**The Next Day-**

**Aqua's POV-**

Waking up my body was in pain after the incident of last night. He wouldn't listen to me even after pleading with him mercifully not to take me he ignored my cries of anguish and took away my innocence. I tried to get up from the bed but then I noticed that he had his muscled arms locked around my body.

I lied back down into the bed and started crying quietly with trails of tears rolling down and off my face on to the bed fabric. I was tainted and broken. I wanted to save myself for my true love but now that will never happen now. Since the man next to me has taken my love away from me forever.

Never again would I see his beautiful sapphire eyes and soft brown lock, no, they were replaced by hideous yellow eyes filled will evil, lust and darkness and pure white messy hair.

But while in my current state, Xehanort took this advantage and pulled me closet to his chest.

**Xehanort's POV-**

I awoke in after the wonderful and fervour filled night I spent with my flower.

Oh it's such a shame she didn't enjoy last night, but no need to worry it was her first time. We will share many nights together and in time she will carry my heir whether she wants to or not.

However, before I could carry on my wondrous thoughts of our future child I was disturbed by the fact of my delicate flower trying to break free of my hold of her.

I smirked from her actions and whispered in her ear...

"Good morning, my blue bell did you sleep well "I purred as I moved my hands around her body.

**Aqua's POV- **

He was now awake and was touching my body which made me feel sick and weak. He then sat up from his current position in the bed and dragged me up with him.

Without any warning he grabbed my chin and kissed me harshly on my lips. I tried to push him away from me, but this only caused him to tighten his hold he had on me. Once he was satisfied with the lust filled kissed he released me.

**Xehanort's POV-**

I looked down at my precious flower, still so innocent and vulnerable.

"Oh my flower, I am so glad that you belong to me now and forever. Once I use my darkness to take over the universe, you will stand by my side for all eternity" I spoke.

She looked up and me staring and hissed in her best voice...

"I will never stand by you"

I couldn't stop myself from chuckling from her response.

She was still strong willed but no matter I will slowly break her down until she submits to me and only me.

I leaned forward and calmly said "My flower you have no choice you are defenceless, the keyblade had abandoned you, your teacher is dead and your friend are gone forever, never to return".

"No" she whispered as tears trailed down her red face (from crying from that night)

My torment of my flower was interrupted when one of my servants knocked and entered the room.

"My lord, your presence is required immediately" he spoke as he bowed in a respected type manner.

I dismissed the servant and turned back to my flower.

"I have to leave now my beauty, you are forbidden to leave this room unless there is an emergency or I require your presence.

I then grabbed her chin once more and kissed her lips. Once I was satisfied with the kiss, I left the room but not before locking the door behind me. I wouldn't want my blue bell to escape my clutches, she is vital for my future plans.

**Sorry, I will have to leave it there for the time being. Reviews are very much welcome.****Thank you to Zanzetsuken and Anon who reviewed . **

**The anonymous viewer asdf if you find my story annoying here is the simple thing DON'T READ IT THEN. If you do not have anything nice to say about my story,please I dont want your opinion please keep it to yourself. THANK YOU.**


End file.
